Collection of Fairy Tail Drabbles Oneshots
by suavespanol
Summary: May in the future include lemons, pairings such as GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, Mendy, Elfgreen/ Everman, Sting x Rogue x Yukino, Ichiya x Nichiya, and more (PM for suggestions). Already has NaLu oneshot


_**I don't write oneshots very often, but I'm satisfied with this so hopefully, you'll like it.**_

* * *

 **Title:** _Together_

 **Summary:** _Lucy struggles to sleep, and despite knowing how to fix it, she doesn't want to admit it._

 **Words:** _1,249_

* * *

The celestial mage shuffled in her comfortable bed. If she were to guess, she'd say that she's been awake for almost a straight week. The day prior, the blonde would be cranky and irritated at the guild, yelling at Natsu and Happy for every petty thing and making Wendy cry on accident. She did feel guilty, but her sleep is her biggest problem at the moment.

Lucy found that it is the same event as what occurred two weeks ago. What made her furious the most was that she couldn't even pretend she didn't know why. The mage knows the exact reason for this but doesn't want to admit it to herself. Maybe she is growing desperate, but she'll learn how to go to sleep sometime... Right?

The blonde groans as she gets out of bed to work on her book. The book would be about all of her adventures in the guild Fairy Tail. It started from the Hargeon accident with Natsu, Happy, and the fake Salamander to now, the guild rebuilt after a year of being disbanded.

She drops her pen as her head receives a major headache.

 _You know what? Forget about what you think._ Lucy, _you need sleep._

The said person swore that she could've heard Natsu saying that. Although, she was probably hallucinating about having no sleep. But even if it were true, the voice was right. Lucy _needs_ sleep.

Before she could stop herself, her feet walked out the door not caring about being dressed in a thin light pink shirt with no bra and baggy sweatpants. She wasn't even wearing shoes, but dear Mavis, she's too tired to care.

Managing to somehow pull off walking so far, she realizes that she's half-slept-walked to Natsu's house. She swings the door open and walks into his room not bothering to be quiet. She slips into the hammock with Natsu and sighs. Her eyelids close allowing her to feel happy and calm around Natsu's warm body.

The fire dragon slayer already woke up thanks to Lucy not trying to be subtle but doesn't question her when she cuddles into his side. It seemed that the roles have switched to where Lucy 'sneaks' into Natsu's room instead.

Lucy wasn't feeling well. Lately, he's noticed, so he figured that by letting her sleep at night without him bothering her would help. So one would see why he was surprised that she came to his house.

"I would 'Natsu kick' you, but I'm not as weird as you," Natsu whispers with a snicker.

When she doesn't respond, he sighs in disappointment hoping to hear Lucy try to fight him. Since she showed her stardress abilities, he's wanted to watch her in action. It amazed Natsu how strong Lucy got every day.

He decides to let her rest and closes his own eyes. He drifts off to sleep while breathing in the beautiful smell of Lucy.

* * *

When Lucy wakes up, she finds herself questioning the room. Once reaching the discovery that it's Natsu's room, the mage almost falls off the hammock as she regains memories of the night before. She couldn't believe that she went out in public at night looking the way she did.

"Oi, Lucy, you're awake," chocolate brown eyes meet dark green ones.

"Uh, yeah...", Lucy trails off awkwardly, "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?", Natsu grins.

"For sleeping in your hammock without asking," Lucy says with a blush.

"I don't see what's bad with that," Natsu shrugs. "You're just being weird again."

"Quit calling me weird!", Lucy shrieks at him.

Natsu quickly covers his ears. "Don't be so loud, Lucy."

"I'll be as loud as I want to be!", Lucy screams at him.

"Hey! I was dreaming about fish and Carla!", Happy irritably mutters after yawning.

"You have Natsu to blame," Lucy huffs as she folds her arms.

"Natsu, quit making Lucy mad. I'm trying to sleep," Happy says before curling back up into his bed and snoring away.

"You can't sleep yet! We have to go on a job!", Natsu says.

"Oh yeah. My rent will be due anytime soon," Lucy nods.

"Let's go then," Natsu says enthusiastically

* * *

"Thanks to you and your habit of destroying cities, we didn't get the reward!", Lucy yells and hits the back of the dragon slayer's head.

"Sorry, Lucy," Natsu apologizes while visibly deflating. She's been so unhappy the past few days, so he wanted to cheer her up with the job. But as always, he ruined it.

"Now I won't be able to pay rent," Lucy grumbled.

"We'll just take another job tomorrow," Natsu says. "I _promise_ that I won't break a single thing that I'm not supposed to."

"Fine," Lucy sighs knowing that as a celestial wizard, she always had to give promises a chance. She yawns and sighs knowing that she needed sleep again. "I'll go get some rest since we have a big day tomorrow."

"We'll pick out a few choices of jobs for you to choose from tomorrow," Happy says as they wave goodbye.

Lucy continues her trek home alongside the river. She's still never fallen in the water, so she ignores the warnings from the nearby fishermen and walks to her door. Inside, she lays in her bed lazily, not bothering to take a bath or change out of her usual clothes.

Still being affected from not sleeping for several days, Lucy was exhausted. She felt like she couldn't function.

It was annoying that she only time she had a good night sleep was when Natsu was there with her. After the year being away from everyone, she's had the constant fear of being taken away from everyone again. She hated the feeling, but she felt as if she were bothering Natsu for some odd reason.

He never even visited her apartment anymore which made her lonely at times. Lucy had a horrible feeling that he was angry at her.

She groans.

Why did she have to continue to torture herself with these thoughts?

 _Shut up, Lucy. Go to sleep._

She tried to slap herself in an attempt of bringing sense into herself.

Suddenly, the room gets warm despite the window being open- The window is open? Lucy stares at Natsu as he gives her a worried face.

"Are you okay, Lucy?", he says in a serious tone.

"Yeah, why?", Lucy asks with a small smile just from seeing her partner in crime.

"You've been acting weird these few days. Well, you're already weird, but you've been weirder," Natsu explains.

Natsu has to hold in his shock when Lucy starts laughing. Not her usual little giggle, but full on laughter that echoes loudly in the room.

"Lucy?", He asks. Typically, the dragon slayer expected her to be yelling at him not laughing.

Lucy responds with a tight hug which surprises him even further. "Please don't leave me again," she begs softly.

He opens his mouth but quickly shuts it when he smells something that makes him sad. Lucy's salty tears.

He wraps protective arms around the girl close to him. "I'm sorry," he whispers wishing he could make her crying stop.

"It's not your fault. You had a lot to deal with," Lucy says remembering Igneel which also causes her to think of Aquarius. "Just next time, we'll do it _together_. We're partners after all."

"You're right," Natsu says.

They both find a comfortable position in Lucy's bed and close their eyes, each with one thing in their mind.

 _Together._


End file.
